


I Love You, Senpai

by skepticallysighing



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drowning, F/F, F/M, M/M, Murder, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Sociopath, Yandere, dear god thats a lot of characters, mostly speculation, obscure fandom, unfinished story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:09:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skepticallysighing/pseuds/skepticallysighing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayano Aishi is a new student at Akademi High School. She has just found a boy she is head over heels for, Taro Yamada, and calls him her Senpai. A pure and sweet love story.</p><p>Then one day, a girl tries to steal Taro's heart.</p><p>That is simply unacceptable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You, Senpai

Monday

 

“Ah, shit,” murmured Ayano, looking through the pantie drawer. “Why are there so many to choose from…?”

There was a long silence as she picked up different panties and held them up to the light. She examined the cotton white ones.

“Everyone knows the pure innocent girls wear these kind of panties…” she murmurs under her breath. “But something tells me…” she looks at the thong, the strawberry panties, the spats. “It doesn’t matter  _ that  _ much.” She holds up the shimapan panties. “I bet in some cultures, you don’t even  _ need _ to wear panties….” she sighed softly and slid the strawberry panties on.

She tied the red knot loosely on her uniform, looking at herself in the mirror. She hoped she looked alright. Maybe Senpai would notice if she looked extra nice…?

She strode past the basement quickly, not even sparing it a glance, before mounting the bike and riding to school.

_ Ding dong dong dong...dong dong ding dong…. _

Ayano strode up on her own to the school, admiring the sakura blossoms quietly as she walked. There was the weird blonde girl who always stood by the trees on her own, but everyone passed her silently. And then…

Him…~

Senpai was just walking into school on his own, closely followed by that red haired girl. Ayano quickly began to approach before realising that the redhead was on her phone. Good. She wasn’t talking with Senpai...she quickly brought her phone up:

_ Snap. _

Dammit. A blonde got into the photo. Stupid girl…

She quickly snapped some photos of the redhead girl, accidentally getting the green haired girl in the background, and then sent it to Info-chan with the caption [Who’s this?]

A pause.

[Yui Rio. Cooking club.]

“Hm…” [What about the green-haired girl?]

[Idk. Take a better photo.]

She did as soon as the girl got closer.

[Koharu Hinata. Cooking club. She’s a fighter.]

She aimed the camera at the Miku-look alike.

[And this?]

[Saki Miyu. Cooking club.]

Another photo, a red haired boy and a yellow haired boy walking together.

[Haruto Yuto and Sota Yuki. Gay. Sewing and photography club.]

She began to put her phone away when Info-chan sent another message.

[Btw, total tattlers]

“Oi! Ayano!”

Ayano quickly looked up. Sota was walking towards her, his bright gold eyes shining.

“You taking photos of us?”

“E-eu…” Ayano mumbled. “Y-you looked cute together and you...eu...have nice eyes?”

There was a pause. Then Haruto laughed and wrapped an arm around Sota. 

“Take as many as you want, Ayano!” he beamed, much more open than Sota.

Ayano nervously took one more photo before turning away and walking off. God..they’re so weird…

She yelped as she accidentally walked into someone and fell backwards.

“EH?!”

A boy turned back, with blue hair, standing beside his violet haired friend.

“Hey...you’re that new girl, right?” murmured the blue haired boy.

“Mm...yes…” Ayano admitted, not meeting his blue eyes. Why did everyone’s hair match their eyes? But the blue haired boy was already kneeling beside her and pulling her up.

“I’m Ryusei, pleasure to meet you!” he chirped kindly. “This is Riku,” he added, nodding to the violet haired boy who simply turned and walked away.

“Don’t mind him, he’s always a bit icy.”

“S’fine,” Ayano mumbled, finding herself walking with Ryusei to the school. She turned away from him to open her locker, Ryusei still talking right next to her as if they were...buddies...she shivered.

“New school, eh? Pretty exciting.”

“Yes, very exciting.”

_ There was Senpai….at his locker...oh god, he was so dreamy! So beautiful! _

“Are you doing any after school clubs?”

“No, not yet!”

_ I just want to lick your teeth so much...is that weird? _

“I’d  _ highly _ recommend the art programs here! They are, by far, the finest!”

“Are they now? Which part do you like best?”

She snapped two quick photos of Senpai.

“Definitely the drawing! Well, I’ll leave you to it, got to get to class!”

And that annoying Ryusei left.

Ayano quickly sent Info-chan the pictures.

[I don’t want pictures of your Senpai.]

She pouted softly, pocketing the phone as she walked off to class.  _ Why not?! How dare she! Senpai is so important… _

“Hey, Ayano!”

Shit. What now?

She looked back and saw Sora, with his teal hair and bright blue eyes.

“Just wanted to tell you, you looked gr-great today.”

“Oh? Thanks. Nice of you to say.”

She turned away then realised...is that how people became so popular? Complimenting others? Maybe she could be popular and Senpai would notice her.

“Riku!”

The violet haired boy was at his locker, but he looked up at her with a relaxed expression. “What do you want?”

“Do you think you could save something for me in Cooking Club? I heard your treats are the very best!”

“Ah? Really…?” he broke a smile. “Yeah...sure!”

She ran up to a girl with big violet ponytails. “Hey, y- woah, what’s wrong with your breasts?”

The violet haired girl widened her eyes and covered her chest. “Y...YOU PERVERT! That’s a disgusting thing to say to someone!”

“Sorry, I’ve never seen triple-d breasts-”

This wasn’t going well.

“Hey, Kokona,” Riku called, moving to walk by her. “She just was startled. She didn’t mean any harm.”

“Mm…” Kokona glared at Ayano before storming off.

“It...it just seems a bit odd…” she murmured before watching where Kokona went. There was Yui, Koharu, Kokona, and Saki, and two other girls she didn’t know.

“Hey, Riku? Who’s the blonde and the bluenette?”

“Oh? That’s Mei and Yuna.” He wrinkles his nose. “I hate those girls. Always hanging out in the cooking club and ignoring everyone else, using all the equipment...I used to really enjoy cooking here, but now I have to listen to them talk when I go there!”

“Well...at least you have me to see that girls can be normal?” she offered.

“Ayano! Hi!” waved Koharu.

“Hi, Koharu! Love what you did with your hair, you too, Yui! And Kokona, I love your...um…” the only word in her head was boobs.

Kokona glared before continuing her conversation with Mei.

Riku laughed and took her hand. “Come on. Let’s just get to class.”

Ayano looked around. Where did her Senpai go?! She bit her lip but followed as they went to Chemistry class. It was a long and dull class, but at the end of it she walked out with Koharu and a green haired boy, Hayato. She ate lunch alone before returning to class.

_ Ding dong ding dong...dong dong ding dong… _

School was over, and Ayano rushed through the hall to see Senpai. She ran right past Kokona, Riku, Saki, and Sona, who were just coming down from Spanish. One more quick photo of Senpai by his locker, before rushing outside and sighing. What a perfect day.

 

Tuesday

 

She pulled on some purple panties before taking off.

“Oh, he’s so beautiful~” she sighed, putting up the photo of him on her corkboard. “He’s so beautiful! I love him, no one loves him the way I love him..”

 

She rushed to the school building, hair fluttering behind her. There was Senpai, there he was, there was Senpai-

Oh god, why did she always get so shy!?

She snapped a photo of him and rushed away, and she heard him say softly to his friend: “What’s up with her?”

She quickly ran up to Yui, waving brightly at her. “Hey, I like your necklace! What kind of stone is it?”

“Y-you do? It’s a ruby necklace, my grandmother gave it to me,” she smiled a bit. “You’re really nice, Ayano.”

“Aww..you’re sweet, Yui,” cooed Ayano, playing off as really nice.

“Is this Ayano?” Mei, the blue haired girl, asked, walking towards them.

“Yeah! Isn’t she cool?” Yui grinned.

“Mm…? I suppose so…” murmured Mei.

“I like this skirt, it matches your eyes perfectly,” complimented Ayano, to which Mei smiled.

“Hm~...you’re the girl who was talking to Ryusei, right?” Mei asked.

“More like he was talking to me.”

Yui laughed. “Mei has the biggest crush on Ryusei!”

“Yui, shut up!” Mei blushed.

 

When lunch came, Ayano was welcome at the girl’s table. She talked with Yuna and Koharu about the language classes, and about how cute Sota was in photography club. She left quickly to find Senpai.

“I can’t let Senpai notice me,” she murmured quietly. “Does he think I’m weird…? I hope not…” she snapped a photo of him as he ate lunch alone by the Sakura tree before returning to the lunch table. She let her eyes travel to Ryusei, Sora, and Riku, who all ate lunch at their own table. She paused and looked everyone over before slipping outside.

“Hey, Ayano?” asked Yui, who had followed. “Where are we going?”

“Oh...um…” Ayano blushed. “I have a cr-crush on Taro Yamada, and he’s always out here, so I like to check on him.”

“Really?! Oh my god, that’s who Kokona likes!”

“What?! The crazy girl with the giant titties?”

“Yeah!” Yui laughed a bit. “Her breasts are pretty huge…” she murmurs.

“Kokona?” it turned out Haruto was listening. “She’s cool enough, but I heard she’s got serious issues with her breasts. They get bruised easily or something.”

“Just what a perv like you would think about!” laughed Yui, shoving Haruto. The three of them looked away as Yuna and Hayato flirted together at their lockers.

“Hey, look, who’s she?” asked Ayano, pointing outside at a girl. The girl was the one by the tree on Monday, with the golden hair kept in pigtails. She was holding up a katana and talking to a girl with green mossy hair.

“Oh, that’s Rival-chan,” said Yui.

“Rival-chan?”

“We just call her that as a nickname, b-”

“And who’s that?”

“That? That’s Koharu’s little sister. Those two are lower classmen, th-”

But they went silent at what happened next.

Rival-chan sunk the blade into Koharu’s little sister.

Yui screamed in horror and took off running. Haruto shouted: “I-I’LL GET THE TEACHER!” and rushed off to a classroom.

Ayano stood there in awe.

It happened in only a short twenty minutes, Rival-chan was pinned down and tied up, sent to the police station.

Ayano was quiet. If...if she was doing this...she’d be more subtle. She’d take the girl and burn her body. Burn the bloody uniform she wore and steal another girl’s uniform. Clean up the blood. Make sure no one ever heard form her again…

 

Wednesday

 

She smiled as he walked. Oh...Senpai, Senpai~....

Ayano had been thinking about yesterday.

“I...I still can’t believe what happened…”

Yui seemed a bit off since yesterday. She constantly looked around, never sure if she was safe.

“Well...it’s over now,” Ayano replied.

“HEY! YUI-CHAN, AYANO-CHAN!” Ryusei was walking to them quickly, Hayato and Riku following.

“Hey, Ayano,” Riku murmured.

“Morning.”

“Hi.”

“Haruto says you guys were there when it happened! Did she really stab Koharu’s sister?”

“She did.”

“Euugh...that’s so gross…”

“Do you guys know why she did it?”

“I heard that she was jealous because Koharu’s sister was dating a boy she liked, so she just took her out of the picture.”

You can do that?

What if she killed Saki and dragged her outside slowly? Would anyone notice?

“Good morning, Ayano,” Yuna smiled. “Awful what happened yesterday, isn’t it?”

“Just terrible,” Yui nodded.

“Horrible,” Ayano murmured.

Koharu was curled up in the corner, not speaking.

“Poor love…” said Mei. “Kokona said she’s going to start taking martial arts so no one ever hurts her like that.”

“Where’s Kokona?” asked Sota.

Haruto pointed, his hand was shaky still. Kokona was gently talking to Koharu, rubbing her back slowly. Hayato got up and walked over to them, murmuring softly to Koharu to soothe her.

“I..I’m going to head to class,” Ryusei said, taking Sora’s hand. “Come on…” they walked off.

“Yeah..me too…” muttered Riku, turning away and walking off.

Ayano walked to her class. But her head was full of thoughts. Could she kill someone...and not get caught?

 

Thursday

 

Strawberry panties.

Just...stand by him. Just stand near.

Senpai walked right past Ayano.

“Mm…” she hummed. He smelled so good today.

“Hey, Yuna…?” Ayano murmured softly to the blonde. The girl turned back.

“Aa? What is it, Ayano?”

“I...you look really nice today.”

“Oh...th-thanks,” Yuna murmured quietly, turning away.

“Kokona!” she ran up to the purple haired girl.

“What do you want?” she muttered.

“I...I wanted to apologise for insulting your breasts yesterday. I think they’re really...nice.”

Kokona stared. Then she scoffed and murmured: “Um...thanks. I guess.”

“Hey, Ayano!” Ryusei exclaimed, picking her up. “Let’s go to class!”

Ayano squealed in surprise before wrapping her arms around his neck, waving at people as they rushed past.

“Hi Sota!” she shrieked out, and Sota turned to look at her, as did the person Sota was talking to...Senpai…

Would Senpai think Ayano was taken?

When Ryusei finally set her down, Ayano rushed to find Koharu, remembering something.

Koharu was quietly taking her things from her locker.

“Koharu?”

A sigh.

“What is it, Ayano?”

“Your sister’s death. You’re coping so well. She’d be proud.”

The girl was silent.

“Ayano! Why would y-” Yuna began.

“N-no, it’s fine,” whispered Koharu, looking up. “Thank you.”

She turned away, walking past the school nurse, a pink haired lady in a white dress.

“Hello, Miss Aishi.”

“Good morning, Nurse-sensei.”

She then went to class, language class with Mei and Ryusei. She has come this far.

 

She was ready to commit murder.

 

She couldn’t do this.

 

“Excuse me, sir?” she asked as a boy named Ryuto walked past.

“What is it?” he said.

_ Tell him. Get help. Make him help you! _

“Sorry, nevermind!”

“Um...okei…”

“Yui!” she reached out for the girl’s arm.

“Eh? Are you alright, Ayano?”

_ You need help. I need help. Help me. _

“Oh...sorry, thought it was someone else!”

“But you said my n...okei…”

“Sota, I-”

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

_ I’m scared, I don’t want to kill! _

_ “Follow me. I want to show you something really cool.” _

_ “Oh…? Alright.” _

_ She quietly led him with her, into the girl’s bathroom. _

_ “What are we looking at?” _

_ “Just wait. This is really awesome.” _

_ “I d-” _

**_She grabbed him and forced his head into the toilet. The boy let out a scream and started struggling, desperately trying to get her hands off of him. She held him down firmly, her eyes narrowed. She waited for the bubbles to stop forming. After a few seconds, he went limp._ **

_ Her hands. They were bloody. _

_ She had held him so hard sh-she tore the skin. _

_ She turned away and began running. Still splattered with blood, she grabbed a bucket and a mop. She began cleaning the blood off the ground. Scrub scrub scrub. _

_ Ayano grabbed onto Sota’s arms and began dragging him through the halls. _

_ No one saw. Everyone was busy. _

_ Burn the body. _

_ In the incinerator. _

_ She slipped into the bathhouse. _

_ She slipped off the uniform. _

_ Blood on her skin. Blood. _

_ Wash it off, the showers are right here. _

_ Change into your gym uniform. _

_ Burn the bloody uniform. _

_ And go home… _

_ She did it. She got away with murder. _

_ No one will ever know. _

_ I love you, Senpai. _


End file.
